Pokemon Falling Sun and Rising Moon
by HoennRegionMasterHK17
Summary: The world of pokemon is changing for the better? or for the worse? Hk and Emma will have to find out as they go on a epic journey... But who is trying to stop them?... Will new heroes succeed Hk and Emma as they go on their journey?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own my OC's

Prologue:100years after Ash wins the Unova League, the world of Pokemon prospers as Pokemon from all over migrate to the new regions. One region in particular grows so much that they had to extend it and add more islands making it more popular with the new sightseeing. Our next adventure starts here with new heroes and new villains and even some old villains reappearances...

Chapter 1: The start of the Journey

At the Poke'Acedemy various classes are held for many occupations including the jobs as trainers, coordinators, breeders and even nurses.

The academy holds over 400 students where freshman hold the most population at 200, the sophomores at 100, the juniors at 70, and the seniors being the least at 30 students. The academy wasn't very popular in the beginning until the freshmen, now seniors, excelled in having the highest scores in the region and the Hoenn region becoming one of the safest regions ever.

The senior class has some of the best battles, the most graceful contests and some of the best medical improvements in the whole academy. The senior class is led by Professor Stein, whose knowledge of pokemon even surprises himself sometimes. " Now class I know that today will be your last day and you will all miss the academy." Professor Stein says as one student sighs out loud to himself. The professor starts talking again,

" Before I was interrupted I was saying that we are going to have one final match and a going away party, as you leave you will be handed your first pokemon and go out to conquer your journey." Professor Stein finishes as a student asks a question. " Professor what kind of match" the student asks as the Professor answers with a smirk and evil chuckle,eyes burning with intense passion.

" Well its simple it going to be a BATTLE!" Professor shouts causing several coordinators,breeders and nurses to yell in protest " No way that is JOB DISCRIMINATION!" but the professor just shouts back with the same expression before " OF COURSE HAHAHA!" as soon as the professor finishes a chalkboard eraser flies and hits him in the face causing him to fall over. Time passes and the party is over now everyone awaits the pokemon battle of the century.

" Okay may I have Hk Pirandello or formally known as "_The Blazing God", _17 with a 100-0 win/loss battle record and many championships in pokemon wrestling, and Emma Rosemary or formally known as the " _Electrifying Goddess, _17 with a 100-0 win/loss battle record and has many and is still holding the title as champion of pokemon swimming, this is a battle for supreme champion of the Poke'Academy!" shouts the ref.

Hk Pirandello stands to his box with his Academy pokemon Magmortar as does Emma and her Academy pokemon Electivire. Hk has a brown complexion with light brown eyes and curly black hair, as his nickname suggests he is wearing a red polo shirt with yellow and orange flames at the bottom, black straight fit jeans with red, yellow and orange flames at the pockets and at the cuffs of his pants along with his black running shoes.

Emma has a pale white complexion with hazel eyes and has light brown/reddish straight hair with a bang that covers most of her forehead, she is wearing a white sun dress with yellow trimmings at the bottom that comes above her knees she is also wearing a thin yellow jacket with black stripes signaling lightning bolts with white sandals. "Okay ready? Set? Battle!" the ref exclaimed.

Change in POV(Hk's)

_ Wow she really is a goddess. _I thought to myself. Just because she was a girl and a very pretty one in fact that doesn't mean I can hold back. She looked about 5'7'' which meant she was an inch shorter than me. She also looked like she was of royalty by the way she moved and her features weren't that bad either.

They call me the "Blazing God" because of my tendencies to rush into situations and my blazing personality. Emma actually gave me the name our freshman year at the same time I gave her the nickname she has now. You can call us rivals or maybe best friends I don't even know myself.

_Okay time to start of with a fiery explosion _I thought to myself. "Let's go Magmortar use flamethrower!" I shouted with an intense burning in my eyes. "Thunderbolt." she said calmly. Magmortar opened up his arm canon and shot intense flames only to be met midway by a thunderbolt coming from a charged up Electivire. The two blasts formed an orange and yellow orb before exploding causing smoke to fill the battle arena . " Magmortar quick fire punch then brick break!" I yelled quickly not letting Emma get a chance to recover from the smokescreen. Magmortar ran through the smoke one hand covered in flames while the other glowed white with a red outline.

I thought we had them until I heard a voice calmly say " Electivire thunder punch and then use brick break." Her voice was really starting to irritate me. In the smoke there was a crackled sound of lightning and a familiar white glow. The two attack bashed and collided together for a few seconds neither pokemon succumbing to the attacks. The pokemon were about on the same level.

They canceled the attacks and jumped back to their respective sides, both pokemon were covered in scratches, bruises and burned marks from the fire and thunder punches. I was about to call out to Magmortar when static ran up through his body. _Crap he's paralyzed_ I muttered to myself. Emma must have noticed and smirked and said " Electivire finish-" her eyes went wide when Electivire was suddenly erupted in flames.

" Yes he's burned!" I shouted loud enough for her to hear but she answered with a snort that only I could hear. Then the ref said "Oh no folks looks like the last hit will win for either side." I looked over to Emma who look like she was willing to risk everything but so was I. " Okay let's finish this!" I shouted, Magmortar, Electivire and Emma all nodded. Then we both said at the same time " WILD/FLAME CHARGE!" Magmortar and Electivire both stomped the ground kicking up a cloud of dust only to pop through with flames and electricity covering their bodies traveling a full speed.

The two clashed at the middle and a huge explosion happened sending powerful shock waves towards us. The smoke cleared to show that both pokemon was unconscious. The ref quickly declared it a draw as I went to go shake Emma's hand but to my surprise I received a hug instead I returned the hug as she was letting go. " Umm, sorry about that I was caught off guard by your hug so I returned it." I said shyly looking up at her face, she was blushing her whole face had turned red. I chuckled a little bit and turned to see Stein waving us down. " Hey c'mon Stein wants us." I said grabbing her hand, which was actually quite soft, she nodded and followed along. " So I see you two are a couple now?" Stein asks giggling. " Yea it seems so." I say also giggling which led to a bruise on our cheeks.

**Author notes: so thats the first chapter the second will be coming shortly also i'll be accepting oc's but prolly won't be seen till at least chapter 3 please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own my OC's

Chapter 2: The start of the Journey part 2

_Flashback_

_I chuckled a little bit and turned to see Stein waving us down. " Hey c'mon Stein wants us." I said grabbing her hand, which was actually quite soft, she nodded and followed along. " So I see you two are a couple now?" Stein asks giggling. " Yea it seems so." I say also giggling which led to a bruise on our cheeks._

" Okay I have your pokemon specially handpicked from me and the other colleagues of mine." Stein said sternly. He handed Hk and Emma both their pokeballs and watched them as they released their partners. " Umm they were also picked out by your academy pokemon partners" He continued, " also here is your pokedexes and 5 pokeballs." Stein finished. Emma and Hk received their items from the professor and looked at him as to see if he had more to say.

" So are you finished?" a curious Emma asked. Stein nodded and walked off. " Well that was weird, hey Eric-" Emma said as she was cut off by a now furious Hk, "HEY I thought I told you never to call me by that name!" Hk was fuming now, recognizing this could be bad Emma quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him she'll call later. Hk now confused didn't know whether to be mad or to be happy that a girl finally kissed him.

He just stood there in a trance till a small pokemon tugged at the bottom of his leg. " Oh I forgot all about you buddy, lets go meet my good friend Magmortar." Hk told the small pokemon as he picked it up and carried it over towards the pokemon awaiting his friend and new playmate.

Hk's POV

I walked over to Magmortar who was grinning ever so widely at me and my new pokemon. To think that he would pick out this pokemon for me really wasn't that much of a surprise. I sat the pokemon down next to Magmortar and they started to converse.

As for me I took out the pokedex that the professor gave me. When I turned on the device a female electronic voice came out and said "** Hello Hk**." I was surprised that it answered. I started tinkering with the buttons and I pointed it to Magmortar and the pokedex simply replied "** Magmortar, the blast pokemon, type fire, height 5'8, weight 199.9 lbs., this pokemon launches fireballs at a temperature of 3,600 degrees F, it usually lives in volcanic craters, its ****breath also sears and sizzles**.

" I looked up at Magmortar, who put on a heroic pose for the little pokemon watching it, the little pokemon looked up to him like an older brother. I had a feeling I was going to get along well with this pokemon. I then pointed the pokedex to the little pokemon, " **Magby, the live coal pokemon, type fire, height 2'4'', weight 47.2 lbs., its magma-like blood circulates throughout its body. Its body heat can reach 1,100 degrees F, if it is healthy a yellow flame comes from its mouth but if not black smoke would be mixed in it.**" the pokedex stopped.

I looked at Magby he was mostly red, he had a yellow funnel looking mouth, he also had a black collar around his neck, he had three claws on his hands and two claws on his feet. His belly had a yellow fire ball on his belly that led up halfway to his tail.

" So Magby we should give you a nickname," he small pokemon nodded " hmm how about Blazer!" I shouted only to have a pair of sad eyes look at me. " Hey whats wrong with that name?" I asked confusingly. The pokemon looked down only to have Magmortar answer my question. " Mag Mag Mor Mag Tar" he said as he demonstrated also, knowing I wouldn't understand his pokemon language, he released a fire punch then looked down at the small pokemon and repeated the process instead his hand wasn't on fire.

I realized quickly and said " You can't use fire type moves yet can you," the two fire types nodded, " well don't worry about that we can teach you well he can teach you but I'll be there with you 100%" as I said that the pokemon got happy and quickly jumped into my arms.

We waved goodbye to Magmortar and returned to our house in Little Root town, as we were walking we noticed Emma on the steps of her house. " Hey Emma." I called out to her but I didn't get any answer. So I walked up to her to find she was sleep! What? How she did that I don't even know.

I picked her up easily, being a pokemon wrestler had put a lot of muscle on me, I carried her to the door, having Magby fail at opening the door 5 times cause of his height, I laugh at his attempt and open the door somehow without dropping her and placed her on the nearest sofa and left.

Magby and I went to my house where he got acquainted with a pillow, burning it to make himself more comfortable, I just shook mt head ignoring the fact that that pillow was my favorite and went to sleep on my bed.

The next morning I went straight to the academy with Magby to train with my former partner Magmortar. Surprisingly he met us halfway and led us into a clearing where we would be doing our training. He started with an ember attack which sadly Magby couldn't even do.

So he proceeded in punching the air and made me and Magby follow suit. For the next several hours Magby showed no improvements but Magmortar was confident he had so we decided to test out the idea. Magmortar stood across from Magby in a battle position Magby did he same.

Magmortar held out a hand and told Magby to start. Magby started running fist held out, he was getting fast, really fast so fast that I couldn't track his movements then he appeared in the air in front of Magmortar, his hand had a white glow to it, he then rocketed a punch into Magmortar's hand. Magmortar, not even flinching or feeling any pain from it, threw Magby back for another try.

I took out my pokedex to find it say that Magby had learned Mach punch. I was amazed by the progress Magby had just exhibited, but my surprised emotions faded away as Magby ran again only to be sent flying into a thick tree that snapped from the pressure that was suddenly applied.

"Magby!" I yelled running to my friend, I was stopped by Magmortar who was grinning mischievously and held up a hand and motioned me to take a look. I looked over to where Magby was only to find him surrounded by a fiery red aura and his eyes red, I quickly grabbed my pokedex and pointed it at Magby, "** the ability blaze has been put into effect, this ability enhances fire type moves by 30%."**

I know knew what all this meant Magmortar had used an expertly executed mach punch not only to show Magby what he was doing wrong but to also push him to his very limits. " Good job Magmortar," I heard him chuckle and he nodded his head." Hey did you teach him what I think you taught him," Magmortar nodded again" Now Magby use Flame charge!" I shouted as Magby , stomped the ground and ran through it covered in flames, only to be met halfway by Magmortars.

The two fireballs collided and even though Magbys flames was bigger Magmortar overpowered him in the end and knocked him unconscious. Then Magmortar picked him up and put him over his shoulder and we walked back to the academy to heal up. I smiled at all the hard work the little guy had put in. While waiting on Magby to get out of the infirmary I noticed a sign on the wall that read.

"_**Pokemon tournament hosted by the Poke'Academy all are welcomed to attend, Winners shall receive prizes ranked from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** you will need two pokemon to participate."**_ _this should be easy wait two pokemon I only have one! _I thought in my head and proceeded read the bottom of the poster. " Tomorrow at 8 is registration!" I said freaked out. I had to get me another pokemon by then and fast.

**Author Notes: Hey so yea next chapter will have more battling promise and send in the OC's I will need to know Name, age, personality, pokemon team and a description**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own my OC's

Chapter 3: The big tournament

**Author notes: Still accepting Oc's plus review! Also in the description leave how they battle.**

Flashback

_ While waiting on Magby to get out of the infirmary I noticed a sign on the wall that read. "**Pokemon tournament hosted by the Poke'Academy all are welcomed to attend, Winners shall receive prizes ranked from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** you will need two pokemon to participate."** this should be easy wait two pokemon I only have one! I thought in my head read the bottom of the poster. " Tomorrow at 8 is registration!" I said freaked out. I had to get me another pokemon by then and fast._

I started to freak out, walking back and forth pacing around like a madman. I just couldn't get myself focused until a female voice yelled out. " Hk your pokemon are ready and you have a phone call on the line." I looked over to the sound only to see it was Nurse Joy with Magby. I walked over to the counter picked up Magby and went to the 1st video booth. I was surprised to see that it was Stein that was calling.

" Hello?" I asked waiting on a response, " Ah hello Hk I have something to tell you." Stein responded, "yes Stein?" I replied questioning. " You have noticed that your Magby is different right," he continued without me answering " Your Magby and Emma's Elekid have acquired abilities are new to most pokemon and only you two have these pokemon in the original Hoenn region, I gave these pokemon to you two specifically because I knew you two could handle them and bring out their full potential, I also want to give you and her these pokemon." he proceeded to transfer the pokeballs one by one.

" Umm how do think I am suppose to give her this pokeball?" I asked puzzled, Stein answered " I have already called to her to meet with you here." he then hung up and I waited for Emma to arrive. I had to wait a couple more minutes till Emma arrived walking in like she was doing a photo-shoot for a photographer. I noticed she had the Elekid walking behind her. She walked up to me and said " Hey Hk do you have that pokemon that Stein told me about." I was still staring at her not paying any attention to what she said. _Was she always this pretty? I wonder what it would be like to go out with._

My thoughts were interrupted by a smack to the face from a blushing Emma. " Eric you weren't even listening!" Emma scolded still blushing. " Hey I told you never to call me aah whatever I'll let you call me that since well its you." the words just came out my mouth without me thinking. Emma just nodded slowly looking at the ground twirling her hair obviously still blushing. " So about the pokeball?" she asked again. I started to pay no attention to her words just on her. _I'm not falling in love with her am I? _" ERIC!" I snapped out of my trance and held the pokeball to a now angry Emma. She didn't say anything but she look like she was awaiting something. " Umm I'm sorry." that was all I could say at the time.

She then smiled and left out to the door but before she left she said " Hey I'll meet you at the tournament tomorrow so get ready for our rematch!" she yelled for the last time. " Hey Magby what just happened?" I asked my partner curiously wanting to see his answer. He just shrugged his shoulders. " I thought you would understand," I said sarcastically " well we should find out who our new friend is." I said calling out the pokemon. The pokemon materialized out of the pokeball and looked at Magby and me he then looked down in disgust. I quickly took out my pokedex to see what pokemon this was.

**" Treecko, the wood gecko pokemon, type grass, height 2'4'', weight 21 lbs., this pokemon is usually calm, cool, and collected it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at it, it would glare back without moving an inch. It is also said to be the protector of the forests trees."**

the pokedex stopped. The little gecko gave Magby a glaring look then proceeded to give the same look at the clothes I was wearing then to me and returned himself to his pokeball._ It looks like I will have to change my clothes if I want to get him to like me. _I thought this would be easy looks like I guessed wrong. " Wait I HAVE enough pokemon now!" I shouted only to be shushed by nurse Joy. " Hey Magby err- I mean Blazer lets go train some more for the tournament.

Blazer nodded and we ran through the doors. We practiced for hours on combinations for the tournament tomorrow. Even though Treecko was barely participating. We then headed to my house where Magby reheated his pillow and Treecko slept on my dresser.

* * *

><p>I woke up early in the morning to pick out my outfit. I needed to change since Treecko was so inconsiderate about the last one. I decided on a white t-shirt, a black jacket with a big fireball on its back and red stripes coming down the sleeves, dark blue straight fit jeans and my black running shoes. I went down stairs with Blazer on my shoulder and Treecko slowly waling down the steps.<p>

_I guess he's a sleeper_ I thought to myself. No one was in the house, this wasn't a big surprise, my mom and dad are researchers and I'm an only child so yea the house was empty. I poured some poffins into Treecko's and Blazer's bowl, and for myself I ate an apple and took a granola bar for later. I noticed a letter on the dining room table and decided to read it.

"** Hey Eric, we found this in some ruins and decided that we should give it to you, you will be surprised to see what it is. Love mom and dad, P.S. Have a great start on your journey and we'll be rooting for you, also these were also found one for you and Emma."**

I finished with a disappointed look on my face. _Why did Emma always have be a part in everything I do, so what if we were childhood friends, were we really a couple? _I tried not to think about it anymore. I took a look at the items, there was a rusted old pokeball and two egg incubators with a pale white egg with blue and black stripes across it and the other a light blue with a single yellow stripe. Next I examined the rusted pokeball, it indeed was very old, I opened the pokeball to find out if anything was in there, it wasn't.

I rolled the ball around wondering why my parents had given it to me, then I found my answer on the back was a name scratched in it. " This pokeball belonged to Flint of the Elite Four!" I exclaimed surprising the now finished eating pokemon. Flint was my inspiration he was the reason why I'm so into fire types. I decided to put the pokeball on a necklace and put I around my neck for good luck.

" Hey guys are you all ready?" I asked my pokemon who proceeded to nod. Treecko put himself into his ball and Blazer crawled to my shoulder. I picked up the two eggs and headed out to Emma's house. Emma was already heading out the door when we got there. She had changed clothes too this time she was wearing a similar white dress but this one had blue diamonds crossing each other and yellow trimming at the bottom and it had come midway of her thighs, she was wearing the same thin jacket and white sandals.

" Hey Emma come here I have something to give ya!" I yelled at her. She turned around surprised at my word choice. " My parents wanted me to give you this." I said handing her the incubator holding the blue egg with the yellow stripe. " Thanks." she said quietly taking my egg and hers into her house for safekeeping. We then headed out to Oldale town where the academy and tournament was held. We lived in Littleroot so it wasn't that long of a walk. It was quiet the whole time also. We registered and found out the information of the tournament. It was only 18 people registered and I was the second match, Emma was the last match

* * *

><p>It was time. " May I have Hk Pirandello on the left side and Chase Richardson on the right side," the official announced " this will be a double battle, no substitutions, two pokemon each, Chase you have the first pick." the official announced. I had recognized the guy Chase, Magmortar and I beat him and his Primeape in the finals, he was always surrounded by girls showing off his muscles. I would probably have the girls on me too if Emma wasn't always around me but I didn't care about popularity anyway.<p>

" Machop and Mankey let's go!" Chase yelled. _Typical_ I thought he would have fighting types. " Let's rise to the sky, Blazer and Treecko go!" I yelled adrenaline kicking in my system. Blazer spit flames up in the air eager to battle. Treecko however came out and returned himself to his pokeball. The crowd started to laugh. " Dang it Treecko." I muttered to myself.

" Umm will you continue even with one pokemon?" the official asked. I nodded. " well match start!" he yelled. Chase smirked knowing he had the advantage and revenge was on his mind. " Smokescreen!" I yelled surprising Chase. Blazer blew smoke out his mouth covering the field obscuring everyone's vision except for his. " Now Mach punch!" I yelled keeping the momentum. The smokescreen hid the flaws in his mach punch. Blazer ran, fist becoming white then a blur, he proceeded to connect to he chin of Machop who was sent flying upward. " Now use Smog on Mankey!" I said trying not to lose the momentum. In the midst of the black smoke purple blotches filled and we heard a cry from Mankey.

He was poisoned, things were in my favor. "Machop Cross chop!" Chase yelled interrupting the flow. Machop descended from the air with his arms glowing white in a cross, he landed with a thud and cleared the smoke with the attack. " That was an awesome combination from Hk but Chase easily countered!" the official announced. I looked at his pokemon who seemed angry then tired and hurt. Especially Mankey who I think has the Guts ability by the way Chase smirked. " Crap." I muttered to myself.

" Now its my turn on the offensive!" Chase shouted " Machop low kick, Mankey Karate chop!". The two pokemon moved to opposite sides of Blazer, they filled the gap between them fast. Machop low kicked Blazer tripping him while Mankey dove in and karate chopped him in the arm to the ground. They jumped back to their owner's side. Magby got up eyes flickering red and his body flickering with a red aura around him.

_They are strong just two attacks and Magby is like this, wait just a little more and his Blaze ability will activate we need to work around them somehow. _I thought to myself. " Hey Magby you alright?" I asked my hurt pokemon. " Mag!" he said confidently breathing out powerful flames. He believed in me so I had to believe in myself and him too. " Okay buddy, Smogscreen on Machop!" the crowd was silent at the awkward command. Blazer however new what to do.

He blew purple and black smoke at the Machop. Machop became dizzy from the combined gases Mankey backed up a little not wanting the same. " Follow up with double Mach punch!" Blazer was a blur as he came in front of Machop both fists glowing white. He rocketed one fist in the Machop's gut, the other in the back of the head. " Now finish with Pile-driver!" Blazer grabbed around Machop's waist and picked him up and slammed him on his neck. Surprised by the strength the little pokemon exhibited Machop smiled and fainted.

" And with great cooperation and strength, Machop is down, its one on one who will win!" the official yelled the audience yelling with him. Chase recalled his pokemon with a smile on his face. " I knew I'd see great things from you but not like this, that little guy is strong, it's getting good but its time we have our rematch!" Chase yelled adrenaline pumping through both our bodies.

" Fine by me!" I yelled back. Chase made no hesitation to make the first move. " Mankey Focus energy then use Fury swipes!". Mankey had closed his eyes and meditated focusing his energy to his hands then opened them and started running to Blazer. " Blazer counter with Smogscreen!" I yelled. Blazer cocked his head back and then released his strongest smoke attack he could muster. Mankey, angry at the attempt went crazy with a fury of swipes disabling the smoke.

I clenched the pokeball around my neck and gritted my teeth, it look like Blazer did too. " Mankey Karate chop!" Chase yelled trying not to lose the situation at hand. " Block with Mach punch!" I yelled in return. The two pokemon met each other halfway. Mankey swinging and blocking with chops and Blazer blocking and swinging with his punches. They looked like a choreographed duet dancing.

It ended when Mankey caught Blazer with a chop to the leg and Blazer caught Mankey with a punch to the nose. The two pokemon landed on their separate sides. Blazer stood up first with Blaze activated then Mankey on one knee poison affecting him but then he stood up tall calm instead of angry. "It all comes down to this last hit folks!" the official said.

The audience was on the edge on their seats it didn't matter to them who went on because they knew they would get an awesome show out of it. I nodded to Blazer and he nodded back. Chase was first to break the silence. " FOCUS PUNCH MAXIMIZED EFFORT!" Chase yelled to the top of his lungs. The audience gasped at the move they just heard. Mankey closed his eyes, spread his legs, and cocked his left fist back gathering all the energy he could muster.

I wasn't going to be left out. " FLAME CHARGE EXPLOSION!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. The crowd was even more surprised by this than the last attack. Blazer stomped the ground picking up dust, The flames was blue instead of red this time even I was surprised by this but I didn't dare to show it.

Mankey opened his eyes, hand fully white with a blue outline to it, he took off to Blazer. Blazer ran through the dust looking like a giant blue fireball the blue fire then went to his right fist and gathered there. They met a midfield where Blazer jumped and Mankey went in for the uppercut. Blazer brought his fist down to meet Mankey's and an explosion happened midfield. The smoke disappeared to show a huge crater, where the pokeball emblem was suppose to be, in the crater was both Blazer and Mankey laying face down neither giving up conscientiousness.

" 1! 2! 3! 4! 5!" the official counted. He would continue till he got to ten, and if both pokemon were like that the match would be considered a draw. "6! 7! …...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own my OC's

Chapter 4: The Semi-Finals The Blazing God vs. The Blazing God?

_Flashback_

_The smoke disappeared to show a huge crater, where the pokeball emblem was suppose to be, in the crater was both Blazer and Mankey laying face down neither giving up conscientiousness. " 1! 2! 3! 4! 5!" the official counted. He would continue till he got to ten, and if both pokemon were like that the match would be considered a draw. "6! 7! …..._

"8! 9!" the ref said as he got to nine the pokemon was up on their feet. Both pokemon just stood right there.

I noticed that their knees were shaking, legs almost giving out from keeping up their tired bodies. I took a closer look to find out that their eyes were faded, they were standing up on sheer will power alone! It was clear that they didn't want to disappoint their best friends. That's when they started to fall forward.

" Treecko!" Treecko said, surprising to me that he had called out to his fellow pokemon, and with that Blazer snapped back to reality and fell on to one knee.

He looked back to Treecko, who had a smile on his face. _Was Treecko watching this whole time? Was he trying to size up Blazer? Does he now accept us? _My thoughts trailed off and I was snapped back into reality by the sound of the ref's voice declaring Mankey unable to battle and me the winner of the battle.

" Okay folks the winner is decided, Hk Pirandello is the winner and will proceed to the next round!" the ref yelled and cleared the grounds.

The crowd yelled in excitement. I looked back over to my pokemon and noticed that Chase was already gone. I immediately went over to Blazer who was giving off a faint smile. I congratulated him and we gave each other a pound. Blazer's faint smile then disappeared and he fell unconscious. I picked the little guy up and cleared the grounds walking off to the pokemon center Treecko trailing behind me. A few minutes later Nurse Joy handed me Blazer and I walked outside to set up lunch. I brought out two bowls and my lunchbox.

For lunch I was eating sandwiches, PB&J sandwiches to be specific. I then took out the pokemon food. For Blazer I had bought a bag of charcoals as a reward and a experiment to see if it could strengthen his inner fire, and as for Treecko I had food specifically made for grass types. I poured Blazer almost half of the bag of charcoals in his bowl, the little pokemon jumped in excitement and started on his feast.

" Hey Treecko were you watching the battle the whole time?" I asked him. He snapped out of the trance he was in and nodded.

" So are you going to start battling with us from now on?" I asked him yet another question, he simply nodded.

Blazer stopped eating and went over to Treecko and reached out to shake his hand. Treecko looked at his hand and proceeded to shake Blazer's hand. Blazer went back to his feast while I gave Treecko his food. We enjoyed the quietness after we finished the food but it was soon interrupted by a happy girl and an ecstatic little boy jumping around.

" Hey Eric." said a familiar voice, I opened my eyes to see Emma and a guy that looks just like me.

" Umm so Emma who's your boyfriend?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

Emma was about to answer but the boy interrupted,

"My names Nelson Carwhile! Or as you can call me Nc or The Blazing God!" he finished with a wide grin.

I took a good look at him, he looked exactly like me except he was younger by 4 years also he was a little shorter and had blue eyes and green hair.

" So Emma your boyfriend is quite the guy,and plus he reminds me of someone but I can't put my finger on it." I said trying to get Emma mad, and to my enjoyment it was working but what I hadn't expected was that the boy was now mad also as if I offended him.

Emma was about to speak but he boy interrupted her again, which made her even angrier I knew I was going to regret this later.

" Hey who would like a girl like that! And I am your disciple so please teach me!" Nelson finished.

" Look kid, I really don't want a kid right now and plus your not good enough to be my disciple so just be yourself." I said to the boy "and plus I would like a girl like that." I finished and look towards Emma, who was looking at her feet trying to hide her blushing.

Sometimes it was nice to see this side of her. Nelson was outraged by this and stormed off saying he was going to show me but I wasn't worried about him. I turned my attention to Emma, who was quiet and still looking at the ground.

" So Emma don't you have a match to get ready for?" I asked her breaking the silence.

" No after your match all the others went by really quick and they gave a hour intermission, I also beat my opponent really quickly." she said as her eyes met mine.

"Oh so what are you doing here?" I asked her out of curiosity.

" Well that kid wanted to meet you and I came to congratulate you on your awesome win." she answered sternly. " Umm so were you serious about liking me or were you just messing around with that kid?" she asked with her own curiosity poking at the ground with her toes.

I smirked and answered with a nod. She got angry and went to hit me with her hand but tripped and fell on top of me. I looked up at her and started to laugh, she began to get teary eyed and a ear fell down from her eye. I swiped the tear off and kissed her passionately she returned the kiss.

I broke away and asked "Did that answer your question?" she nodded and began kissing me again.

After we were done kissing she released her pokemon out to play. I realized that I never saw her second pokemon it was a grass type just like mine, it was a Budew. I took out my pokedex and got the information on the little grass type pokemon.

"**Budew, the bud pokemon, Budew are sensitive to changing temperature, the bud is said to bloom when it feels the sun's warm touch**" the pokedex finished. The Budew looked at me confused and then smiled.

"Budew!" she said and frolicked over to Treecko who was sleeping in a tree. Treecko woke up from the persistent calls from Budew and jumped down from the tree in a heroic fashion. The two grass types started talking and it was obvious to us that Treecko was talking about himself and Budew was absorbing in all the knowledge she could.

Elekid and Blazer became rivals and best friends always trying to out do the other but still having fun. Elekid won in racing and Blazer won in jumping over small bushes. Now they were testing bravery and courage Blazer went up to a Beedrill and a Vespiqueen hive and hit it with a stick. The Beedrill got angry and called out to the Vespiqueen, who got angry as well. The Beedrill were ordered to get rid of the intruders, the Beedrill stung Blazer on his butt countless of times and Elekid rolled on his back laughing. Blazer ran through the bug pokemon and went back to safety, Elekid notices the Beedrill are after him too and he dashes towards safety with Blazer. Being faster than Blazer, Elekid gets to the trainers and they notice Blazer running frantically trying to get out of the way of the angry pokemon.

"Yea lets run too Emma!" I said making a mad dash with Emma on my back to the Pokemon center.

"Treecko!" Treecko says getting everyone's attention.

He then steps in front of Budew to face the mass of Beedrill who were contemplating on whether to attack or not. Treeckofires a mass of bullet seeds at the pokemon, obviously trying to show off to Budew. The attack didn't harm the Beedrill it just seemed to annoy the pokemon which made them madder. The Beedrill started to attack until Budew jumped in front of Treecko and used aromatherapy. There was a sweet scent mixed with the smell of fresh spring flowers and it seemed to cal everyone down including the Beedrill who just went back to their hive.

"Good job Budew!" cried Emma who was swinging her arms in a joyous motion even though she was still on my back.

"Hey your still on my back." I said quietly but she heard me and giggled and put her arms around my neck.

Treecko stood there surprised that he was saved by the pokemon he adores, that he was trying to impress. Budew ran up to him happily wanting his appreciation. Treecko said some words that surprised Budew and the smile on her face went to a frown. As Treecko walked back to me to go in his pokeball, Budew said some frightening words that stopped Treecko in his tracks.

"Tree." he said coldly as he went back to his pokeball. Budew also returned to her pokeball. There was an awkward silence that no one liked.

"Well Eric sorry to leave at a bad time and all but I've got to train some more and I'm pretty sure Budew and Treecko aren't getting along so bye." She said to me breaking the silence. She ran over to me and gave a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek then left I yelled bye to her as she left.

" Hey Blazer we should get in some training too" I said to my partner pokemon and released Treecko. We started training for 45 min. straight. I took them to the pokemon center and then to the tournament.

* * *

><p>" And Chase Richardson moves to the Finals for third place!" I heard the official say as I stepped in inside the stadium. The crowd cheered loudly for Chase as he moved off the grounds.<p>

"Good luck Hk, you and Emma are probably the best competition I have here so far, and apparently I'm a crowd favorite, See ya!" Chase said as he walked towards me.

"Yea I won't disappoint the crowd either." I said back to him reaching the edge of the doorway.

We kept walking until we reached each other and as soon as we did we knuckle touched in the air and left for our separate destinations. I stepped on my side of the box and found Nelson waiting for me.

"Bout time you made it Hk!" he said with slight anger in his voice. "I've been wanting to battle you now just to prove that I'm more powerful than you think."I nodded to him then to the ref.

" Okay this match is between Hk Pirandello and Nelson Carwhile begin match.!" the official yelled.

" Lets rise to the sky Blazer and Forest Go!" I said releasing my pokemon. Blazer came out and breathed fire in the air which got the crowd screaming more and Forest posed in a ninja stance.

"Go Larvesta and Geodude!" yelled Nelson. I had recognized the Geodude but the other pokemon was new to me. So I decided to go to my pokedex for the answer.

"**Larvesta, the torch pokemon, type bug/fire, Larvesta build heir homes at the bases of volcanoes, they also shoot fire from their five horns to repel attacking enemies.**" the pokedex shut off and I put it away. _Man this is gonna be hard Larvesta is immune to all my attacks and I don't really know about his Geodude. _I thought to myself.

"Well I'll start us off then Hk," Nelson replied " Larvesta use ember and Geodude use rock polish!" he commanded.

Larvesta jumped in front of Geodude and attacked Forest with ember, but Blazer knew better and took the hit not even hurting him. What we didn't know was that we fell into a trap.

"Now Geodude ROCK WRECKER!" He commanded.

"Rock wrecker? a Geodude shouldn't be able to use that move!" I yelled over to him.

"My Geodude was bred from my dad's top pokemon Rhyperior!" he replied back mockingly.

Geodude disappeared and Blazer was blasted to his left.

"Whoa when did Geodude get that fast?" I asked regretfully.

"Rock polish increases his speed." Nelson replied even more mockingly

Geodude seemed to slow down and just stood there as if it was catching his breath.

"That's it he need to recharge! Forest bullet seed quick!" I quickly commanded trying to break through my opponents offensive strategy.

Nelson smirked and said "light screen Larvesta."

Larvesta's eyes turned yellow and a yellow square of psychic energy surrounded Geodude and the bullet seed just bounced off not affecting the Geodude.

" Blazer Mach punch!" I said to my pokemon who was just now getting on his feet.

Blazer's fist glowed a bright light and he moved to the side of Geodude fast readying to hit him, but Nelson was also prepared for this.

"Larvesta reflect." he said mocking my incompetence.

Larvesta's eyes glowed blue this time and and a blue diamond formed of psychic energy enclosed the yellow rectangular psychic barrier. Blazer hit the blue barrier and was bounced back next to Forest.

"Geodude explosion! Then Larvesta morning sun on Geodude!" Nelson replied knowing full well I couldn't possibly stop what was coming.

Geodude filled the gap between him and my pokemon and glowed white. The barriers around him shattered and he exploded knocking my pokemon into the back wall a couple yards away from me. Geodude looked like he was going to faint then his energy was refreshed by a blinding light coming from Larvesta who shot a yellowish pink ball in the sky.

"Blazer! Forest!" I yelled calling to my pokemon who slowly rose up. " No way Geodude should have been knocked out with that attack!" I hissed at Nelson.

"That's easy to explain 1. Geodude has the sturdy ability and 2. he has trained with the Focus sash which allows the user to live when their health is full." he replied mocking me even further.

**It looks like Nelson's Ultimate Defense strategy has Hk on the ropes! Will Hk be able to overturn the situation and regain his title as the Blazing God? Find out on the next chapter.**

**Author's Notes: Mwa haha haha Cliff Hanger Epicness! Also since i didnt make it clear here's the OC form just review or send it through a pm**

**Name**

**Age**

**Occupation**

**Relation (rival, minor character, friend, journey companion etc.)**

**pokemon team (atleast three at the moment and what to be caught in the future)**

**Description**

**Personality**

**Batle style**


	5. Chapter 5

Q1`Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own my OC's

Chapter 5: Their Last Stand! The Heroes Last Effort

**A Pokemon Falling Sun and Rising Moon Movie**

**Let the Land Rise! Groudon's Rebellion Against Arceus**

_Flashback_

_"That's easy to explain 1. Geodude has the sturdy ability and 2. he has trained with the Focus sash which allows the user to live when their health is full." he replied mocking me even further._

"I don't know what to do." I said to myself and my pokemon who slowly walked up next to me.

"Mag Mag." Blazer pulled on my leg saying to what I believe was don't give up, Forest nodded at what he was saying.

"You guys are right I shouldn't give and plus we learned some new combinations before this battle!" I said to my pokemon as we got pumped up to continue this battle.

"You have nothing against my defense just try!" Nelson said calmly. His pokemon eager for a fight.

" Fine Blazer mach punch on Geodude!" I commanded to Magby as he disappeared then reappeared next to Geodude. Geodude and Nelson laughed at the futile attempt knowing full well that he couldn't hurt them.

"Now just like we practiced brick break now!" I yelled to Blazer.

The laughs from the two stopped and a worried look appeared on their face as Blazer shattered both barriers leavingGeodude open for attacks and leaving Larvesta tired and hurt from the sudden break of psychic connectivity. Nelson wasn't quick enough to respond which ended badly for Geodude.

" Now Forest bullet seed then Blazer mach punch." I commanded to both pokemon regaining my confidence and momentum.

Geodude was blasted back by the sudden barrage and was knocked in the dirt face first by Blazer. Nelson's jaw dropped as he saw the assault on Geodude happen in a flash. It was now him who is backed in the corner. He tried to recall Geodude to save him from more assault. HE TRIED!

" Forest follow up with pursuit!" I yelled not losing my momentum or strategy.

Forest was in sync with my command as he developed a black fiery aura around his body and ran quickly at the Geodude. Before the red laser was able to touch Geodude Forest kicked him and shot a bullet seed, knocking the rock pokemon out.

"Mag By Mag !" Blazer said congratulating his fellow teammate. Forest accepted it and nodded. Nelson recalled his unconscious pokemon and held up a sign of surrender.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked in confusion. The official had the same confused face on as I did.

"Yea Geodude was the offensive part of my strategy without him I can't battle, so I surrender." Nelson said as he recalled Larvesta, who simply looked like It was begging its trainer to be recalled, he then left the grounds.

"Umm well Hk goes to the Finals to fight Emma who has ended her match in 10 seconds, its gonna be a good one folks." The official said and walked off stage.

Hk walked off the grounds and went to the pokemon center to get his pokemon healed.

* * *

><p>"Okay folks here it is the rematch between Hk and Emma it will be a one on one using two pokemon each!" the official yelled to the audience who in turn screamed in ecstasy for the long awaited match.<p>

"Okay begin!" he official yelled to the two contestants.

"Lets rise to the sky, Forest I choose you." I said calling out my trusty partner, who came out doing a heroic pose.

"Budew shock the stage with beauty." my opponent/girlfriend said releasing Budew, who came out posing while electric sparks behind her.

The crowd cheered on the exciting appeal apparently begging for more. Budew soaked in the appraise and stunted beautifully to the crowd. She then looked over at Forest, who wasn't paying attention, and instead just yawned at the performance. I took no hesitation and ordered Treecko to get a running start, who obliged with a quick take off.

"Forest use pound!" I commanded to my pokemon. Emma snickered and let out a giggle.

"Eric sweetie your just to predictable, Budew Sweet scent." Emma replied nicely.

Forest got to Budew and did a spin to hit the pokemon with his tail. Budew however ducked the attacked and released a sweet smelling scent that captivated Forest as he discontinued his assault. The crowd was also invigorated with the smell, earning Budew more stylish points.

"Budew use magical leaf." Emma said calmly as her pokemon followed her orders excitingly.

"We won't give up that easily, Forest use fury cutter and keep it going." I commanded to my pokemon not letting Emma best me.

Budew's eyes glowed yellow and several rainbow colored leaves started to circle around her. Budew started to spin along with the magical leaves,leaving a very stunning appeal move. The leaves then shot out to Forest, who in turn had his fingers glowing red. Forest dashed head on to face the leaves spinning rapidly at him. He then proceeded to shred each and everyone of the leaves, the attack was getting stronger with each successful hit.

Forest then jumped and began kneeling on the ground with his arms crossed to the sides while little pieces of the rainbow colored leaves fell behind him. He was impressive and the crowd recognizing it also cheered happily for the pokemon, who just showed an appeal that looked like it came out of action movies. What happened next came as a surprise to both of us, as a giant white beam of solar energy hit Forest square on in the chest.

"Good job Budew on the solar beam." Emma congratulated the small pokemon, who jumped up and down from excitement.

"Forest are you okay?" I asked my pokemon, who nodded and proceeded to stand proudly. Sometimes I thought he was to cool for his own good. To our surprises Forest began to talk to Budew.

"Tree, Treecko Tree Tree Cko." ( _Hey Rosa I'm sorry for saying what I did, you have the right to protect others and just because your a girl doesn't mean you have to be weak and have someone to look after you all the time, you are strong and I'm sorry for not respecting that.) _Forest said as he knelt down apologizing.

"Bu-Dew" ( _Its okay Forest I forgive you, now I have one question will you still be my boyfriend?)_ she said trotting over to Forest.

Forest was surprised by the sudden question but answered with a nod. Then both pokemon began to be developed in a bright light that blinded everyone, and when it faded two different pokemon appeared in the middle of the arena.

"Whoa Forest just evolved into a Grovyle!" I exclaimed loudly. Forest nodded and headed back to me and held out a fist. I looked at him and pounded his fist with mine.

I took out my pokedex and looked up his move-set. _Leaf blade, Leaf storm, Agility, Bullet seed, That's a pretty good move-set. _I thought to myself.

"Roselia your even more beautiful, lets us show them the bond of our beauty together!" Emma exclaimed to her new pokemon who sang in joy.

Forest and I just stared at our counterparts with our mouths open. everything seemed to drone out one by one, the announcer, the audience, everything. I even felt drool come from my mouth as I continued to stare love-struck by my beautiful girlfriend. The only thing that snapped me and my partner out of la-la land was the battle cry coming from the audience. I found Roselia heading towards us with both of her roses glowing a bright purple. What surprised us next was the same colored blades of energy popped out the roses.

"Forest Leaf blade, then follow up with Agility." I called out to my pokemon.

With a nod he was off like a rocket, he was faster than in his previous evolution and stronger too. Forest then cried out his name and the leaves on his forearm came together to form light green blades made out of the same energy Roselia's had.

The two grass type pokemon met at midfield and started clashing, slashing, and dashing at each other like a choreographed dance duo and had rehearsed till they had perfect motion. It was clear that Forest had more power but the way Roselia was moving was way more exciting to see.

With another cry of his name Forest disappeared, leaving a surprised Roselia slashing the air where Forest was at. Roselia stopped her attack and looked around confusingly.

"Roselia calm down." Emma said trying to calm down her worried pokemon.

"Forest Bullet seed now!" I yelled excitedly from the momentum building and the adrenaline pushing me further to excitement.

"What, what do you mean? He's nowhere to be found!" Emma cried out questioningly.

A shadow blurred past the sun as Forest was now free falling in the air. He cocked his head back and let loose a downpour of bullets on Roselia. I look like she was getting rained on but this rain hurt.

"Now Leaf blade!" I yelled to Forest, who was happy to oblige by my commands.

Forest then stopped and the leaves turned back into blades. The bullet seed had maintained him in the air and now he was falling straight towards Roselia.

"Poison sting! Then Poison blade!" Emma yelled out for the first time.

Roselia shook her head yes and started to gain energy in her roses. Her roses turned purple and she aimed them up at Forest. As she aimed she opened her eyes and let loose an array of small, purple, and sharp rectangles. The attack hit Forest mainly in his vital ligaments, not doing a lot of damage but was super effective due to the type. Forest winced at his pain as he begun to spin deflecting the bullets, creating a display of small purple fireworks with hints of a light green flash. We were all amazed by his sudden finesse and the crowd cheered loudly. If this was a contest Emma would have lost a lot of points .Now that I thought about Forest seemed like both a coordinating and battling pokemon.

We were interrupted by a song from Roselia as she formed two purple blades from her roses. I had remembered this move from last time. She connected with Forest as he collided his blades with her, creating sparks of purple and green energy. It was a standstill till Forest collapsed from poison.

"Whoa where did that come from?" I asked no one in particular. I then scanned his body for the cause and noticed an injury on his left leg. _Must have been from the poison sting. _I thought to myself.

Roselia sung again and knocked Forest in the side with both blades, Forest skidded across the field back over to me. After asking if he was alright he stood up to one knee, eyes glowing green with a greenish fire aura around him. Roselia and Emma started giggling, which had interrupted both mine and my partners focus. We looked up at what we saw to be a giant volleyball with an deadly extravagant aroma twisting around it, this was most likely their last attack from the heavy breathing Roselia gave off.

Forest and I gulped at the magnitude of power as it slowly reached to us. I noticed that he aroma was none other than smog, a poison type attack, it gave the ball a sort of deadliness to it. Emma giggled again as I looked at the monstrosity, she knew I had no other way of countering, I could either take the blast head on or attack Roselia and face the aftermath of the attack.

It truly was their final attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: Its a movie, and yes this is only scratching the surface of the plot!<strong>

**HAHAHA Another Cliff Hanger to all my fans, again submit your OCs I have one already I need two more ****preferably girls but if you submit a guy i'll use him anyway R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own my OC's

Chapter 6: Their Last Stand! The Heroes Last Effort part 2

A Pokemon Rising Sun and Falling Sun Movie

Let the Land Rise! Groudon's Rebellion Against Arceus

_Flashback_

_Forest and I gulped at the magnitude of power as it slowly reached to us. I noticed that he aroma was none other than smog, a poison type attack, it gave the ball a sort of deadliness to it. Emma giggled again as I looked at the monstrosity, she knew I had no other way of countering, I could either take the blast head on or attack Roselia and face the aftermath of the attack._

_It truly was their final attack._

"Well Forest we might as well go out in style." I said to him. He nodded in confirmation. The attack moved slowly but it was now powerful enough to move the dust on the ground to move.

"Hk you have nothing to stop my attack I'm always one step ahead-of-you" Emma said the last three words slowly as if she was enticing me to make a move.

"Well I still have an ace up my sleeve. Forest Super Bullet Seed then Leaf Storm!" I shouted getting the attention of everyone.

Forest and I had talked about and practiced Super Bullet Seed when he was a Treecko, but now that he was Grovyle his power and accuracy had to improve by a lot. It was our ONLY chance to win.

Forest cocked his head back as dark green energy formed in his mouth, and with a jerk of his head he let the dark green super bullets launch from his mouth. Normally bullet seed was the size of jumbo paperclips, but the now intensified super bullet seed was the size of hamburgers. The super bullet seed gorged itself into the deadly sun, which now looked like a spiked volleyball.

We were hoping to exterminate the attack but with another giggle from Emma and a heavenly note from Roselia the spiked volleyball burst into little deadly suns.(**For all my dbz fans kinda looks like Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade)** After the amazing display of control, Roselia huffed and puffed nearly collapsing from exhaustion. Forest decided to follow up with the plan and let out an amazing alto note of his name and hit a manly pirouette, letting loose a powerful storm of leaves that swept the ground like a series of shock waves. Even with his power suppressed by Overgrow's sudden disappearance, Forest was still able to rise up from the ground breathing heavily.

The two attacks clashed causing real shock waves to blow at us and the audience. The mini deadly suns compacted together at Forest's chest causing an explosion of smoke covering the pokemon. The shock wave of leaves hit Roselia also in the chest as she was knocked into the air slowly falling down onto her back. Forest and Roselia sang in an harmonious tone together before fainting from the attacks. Forest however fainted a split second before Roselia earning Emma the victory.

"And the winner of the first round is Emma Rosemary or as her fans know of her as The Electrifying Goddess!" the official yelled. "Will Hk Pirandello succumb to the defeat of his rival or will he make a blazing trail to victory? He continued.

It was certainly an electrifying match and the audience loved it, they were going crazy from excitement some of them even fainted. The crowd's cheering died down as a thunderous roar was heard from underground.

"GROOOAAAA!" said the thunderous voice again this time the ground shaking.

We all fled outside the stadium to see what was going on. The clouds were dark as thunder and lightning was rippling through them. In the middle of the ocean on the side of Oldale town the water started to rise. A giant island volcano appeared from the water.

The sun brightly pierced through the clouds as a red giant figure poked his head out of the giant volcano. The ocean around it started drying up as the creature slowly moved its body out of the volcano. Lava poured out the volcano every time the giant moved, and soon it was completely out of the volcano roaring its name out, piercing the heavens with its thunderous scream.

The people in the town started whispering amongst themselves. Word spread quick around and I soon found out the monster's name.

"Grou Groudon?" I asked questioningly to Emma. She nodded.

I looked up at the giant pokemon. He roared out his name again as if he was calling someone. Professor Stein led everyone who didn't have any pokemon and people whose pokemon was too scared or not capable of fighting sown to Littleroot where it seemed safe.

I looked around to see that the only the people that were here was the town elders, a few of the professors, and Emma and Nurse joy. The other trainers must have been to scared by Groudon to have stayed and fight. Cowards I thought to myself.

"Eric are you scared too?" asked Emma who legs was shaking vigorously.

"Nah I'm not scared of this big weakling." I lied through my teeth. My hands were shaking as much as my whole body was but I couldn't show this to Emma not now at least.

"GRRROOOOO!" Groudon yelled even louder. (Arceus get down here and fight!)

Dark clouds surrounded the bright sun and formed a evening sort of hue around the town even though it was one o'clock. Space seemed to rip apart the sky as a heavenly figure majestically hovered down over the town.

"_Groudon you have disobeyed me for the last time, if I have to use force it will not be pretty for you._" the one named Arceus said in a mellow tone.

I had remembered Arceus from history class he or she was the most interesting thing we had learned about. Arceus was supposedly the creator of all pokemon and the founder of the Unova region. Ash had met him/her during his journey and now I had seen him/her on mine. It was exciting but fearful at the same time, Arceus was known for not being able to trust humans.

"GROOOOO!" Groudon seemed a little angrier while saying this.(Arceus I will not sit around doing nothing, we are stronger than these puny humans) He snorted and pointed in our direction.

If the fear in my body hadn't paralyzed me from moving I would have grabbed Emma and ran. Arceus looked down at us, depression clearly on his face.

"_I know Groudon but my offspring trust these humans so I must do what's right and protect them even if they do trust these vile beings." _Arceus said to Groudon distastefully.

"Groudon, Grooooo!"( Fine be that way, you can't stop me as along as I have this!, Human get out here and play that flute!) Groudon commanded.

As soon as Groudon's words reached Arceus a beautiful song was played from behind Groudon. Arceus gasped at the sound of the legendary flute that held him powerless. The trainer kept playing and crept closer to Oldale town. Arceus screamed in pain as the flute kept playing.

"Arceus!" Emma cried. Emma looked over to me pleading to help Arceus. "Eric please help him!" She cried once more.

Tears were flowing from her eyes it was no possible way for me to say no, except for the fact that I was scared out of my life.

"_Vile humans..." _Arceus' voice was getting weaker, "_Help... Me!" _Arceus said its last words as he was imprisoned in a Pink energy sphere.

"Grooooo!"(Haha Arceus you shall rot in that barrier and watch as I take over this puny region, starting with those insects! Trainer battle!) Groudon laughed menacingly.

The trainer in front of us held out a pokeball and released a Scyther. The Scyther stretched out its body and began flying around its trainer.

"Emma, we have to battle this guy and break the flute in order to free Arceus!" I yelled over to Emma as I pulled Blazer's pokeball.

Emma nodded and released Elekid. Elekid and Blazer were our strongest pokemon and with our others on low health we absolutely couldn't lose. Scyther saw our pokemon and grinned widely. It shot off at amazing speed with its wings aglow.

"Watch out that's wing attack!" Emma cried to both pokemon. "Elekid shock wave."

I was surprised to see her take command all of a sudden. She was just crying her eyes out a few minutes ago and now she was showing more bravery than I had. The Scyther rushed in for the attack, Elekid dodged nimbly and shot forth a shock wave of blue electricity from his body. Scyther was grounded due to the attack but got up like it didn't even hurt.

"Blazer mach punch." I said to my partner, fear rushing out of my body in place of adrenaline and the will to protect others.

Blazer nodded his head and rushed forward in a blur towards the opponent, who was still shaking off the electricity rumbling throughout its body, Blazer's glowing white fist connected with the jaw of the Scyther. Scyther didn't even budge from the attack and simply pushed Blazer back with a screech.

"That's one strong Scyther, we have to work together Emma!" I yelled over to her and she nodded in response.

"Blazer Smog!" I yelled to my pokemon hoping for a distraction, without the use of fire type moves and blaze, that's all we were good for.

Blazer inhaled and blew forcefully over ten feet of purple fog that covered Scyther. Scyther held its breath and flapped is wings getting rid of the fog. Blazer went wide eyed at the sight and started to cower in fear at the menacing pokemon. Scyther laughed menacingly and gave Blazer a scary face, placing fear deep into the pokemon. Blazer hung its head and started to tear up.

"Grovyle!"(Snap out of it Blazer! Show this freak who's really the strongest!) Forest said surprising everyone he was out of his pokeball.

Blazer wiped his tears and let out a fierce growl. He then proceeded to blow out a orange and yellow flame that was as big as he was! He looked over to Forest nodded and proceeded to battle with the Scyther. Forest returned the gesture with a thumbs up.

"Thanks Forest once again you have saved Blazer from defeat." I calmly said to my pokemon who was resting on the ground.

"Elekid now shock wave then bullet punch." Emma said sneakily over to Elekid trying not to get the attention of Scyther.

Scyther was to busy laughing to notice the oncoming teamwork from the duo. Elekid gave a nod to Blazer, who in return nodded back, and took off to complete the plan. Blazer inhaled again and blew smog all over Scyther and then switched to smokescreen and continued to blow both consecutively. Scyther had fell for the bait as he was to busy trying to blow back the fogs to notice that the blue electricity wave hit him in the chest. The electricity surged through his body and rendered him of being able to hold off the smoke attacks. Elekid then jumped from behind him and hit him in the back of the head with his fists having a metallic glow to it. Elekid stopped after five hits and ran back over to Blazer.

"SCYYYTHEEERRRR!" the pokemon looked back at its trainer and smirked angrily, he had his fun being the nice guy but now that his trainer was in a trance he could be the merciless pokemon he wanted to be.

Before any of us had the time to react Scyther took off at amazing speed and brought both scythes on his arms onto Blazer and Elekid and slung them across the town. I looked over to Emma with a sad frown on my face, we were dealing with a highly confident and strong pokemon. Scyther zoomed in again going for a slash this time but was interrupted when a giant rock was thrown at it. He made mince meat out of the rock and looked for the culprit but found no one but soon found it as a sharp pain was coming from its head.

"Mankey cross chop!" the trainer commanded to his pokemon.

The Mankey jumped off Scyther's head and came crashing down with his arms forming an x and glowing white with an orange outline. Scyther took the full force of the attack and was knocked a few feet back. The Mankey went back to his trainer and jumped up and down in joy.

"Good job buddy! Hey it's not nice to start without me guys!" the trainer congratulated his pokemon and shouted over to us.

"Charles it's great to see you and you couldn't have made a better time." Emma said with joy.

"Actually..." I started to say but Emma interrupted.

"Eric just thank him already." Emma sighed.

"Thanks Charles you were a real help but now that we're done here we might want to get back to the problem at hand." I said pointing to Scyther, who was dusting himself off.

Scyther's eyes burned with a fierce burning passion to keep fighting and this battle was pushing him towards maximum excitement. He stretched out his body and prepared for an attack.

"Emma what's he doing, he's just sitting right there?" Charles asked Emma, I turned to see her answer. When it came to pokemon moves and abilities Emma was the right person for the job.

"It's a razor wind attack." Emma said calmly. The way she said it sent shivers down my spine, I knew this attack wsa gonna be difficult to counter against.

Scyther wound his arms back and as he lunged them forward mini tornadoes came jutting along with it. The three tornadoes made a rippling sound through the wind as it traveled towards our pokemon picking up dust along with small rocks. We had no time to react with a counter but as soon as the tornadoes touched our pokemon it vanished into thin air. Scyther's jaw dropped at the astounding magic he had just witnessed.

"You can't leave us out either guys!" another trainer said making a grand entrance with his pokemon.

"Nelson nice to see ya!" Emma said happily once more.

Once again there it was a smile that appeared on her face when friends were around. Honestly it made me a bit jealous, she never showed me that smile unless we were alone. Now that I think about it we haven't even told them the good news yet.

"Umm Eric your face is getting red." Chase announced to everyone. I noticed this also and tried to play it off.

"C'mon guys you know how my boyfriend is... He gets so jealous sometimes it even amazes me." Emma said giggling under her breath. I felt my face get even hotter when she said boyfriend.

"Actually we didn't know." Chase and Nelson said at the same time sweat dropping down from their faces.

"Okay back at the matter of hand." I say changing the topic and the focus onto our enemy who was giving us a hard glare.

Scyther inhaled slowly and let out an exciting cry of excitement. He was clearly enjoying this battle and now he was ready for any tricks we had up our sleeve.

"Hey Nelson us three will distract Scyther while you use Larvesta to break that flute." I said to Nelson who was already putting my plan in motion.

"Mankey rock throw and don't stop." Chase called out to his pokemon.

"Blazer we will be bait, we want him to attack us you got it?" I said to my pokemon. Blazer nodded to me and ran forward towards Scyther.

"Elekid shock wave on the rocks then we're using the same plan as Blazer, up and close with quick attack." Emma said. Elekid gave her a thumbs up and a nod in return.

Mankey's eyes turned orange as he started conjuring volleyball sized rocks from the ground. Elekid charged up the rocks with an electrical current from shock wave. The rocks spun slowly around Mankey with lightning cackling all over them. It indeed made him look tougher. Elekid gave another nod and at astounding speed leaped at Scyther leaving a blazing white trail behind him. Scyther looked at Mankey first and proceeded to deal with him as if he was the biggest threat. Before he could even move Blazer mach punched him in the face, it wasn't very effective but it got his attention.

Scyther roared at Blazer to try and scare him again but Blazer was afraid at all and stood his ground against the bigger pokemon. Scyther smirked and a dark aura grew around him in a fiery way that seemed to cover him. Elekid growled from behind him and shot a shock wave towards him. The electric type move cackled in the air as it was going towards its target. Scyther gave an eerie smirk again and he disappeared from where he was. Blazer was astounded by the feat but Elekid knew that this move wasn't going to miss and gave a slight chuckle. Scyther reappeared behind Blazer without him knowing. The blue lightning changed its directions and was headed straight towards Blazer. Blazer was confused and tried to run away but was knocked forward by Scyther and was hit directly in the chest by the electricity. Elekid ran over to Blazer's side to apologize but was knocked back by Scyther, who had the same aura around him when he had hit Blazer.

"That was faint attack we have to watch out for it, it never misses!" Emma exclaimed to all of us.

"Well we'll just have to make use of that! Look! Chase when I give the signal attack him with everything you got." I explained to my comrades and pointed over to Blazer and Elekid.

Chase nodded and waited for the right moment to attack. Blazer and Elekid rose up off the ground staggering but building up power. Blazer's blaze had activated just like we wanted and now his eyes were glowing red and his body had that red fiery aura around it. Elekid was the same except his eyes were yellow and his body was giving off more electricity han it should have.

"That's static overload! It increases electric type moves by thirty percent!" Emma exclaimed.

Static overload must have been what Stein was talking about when he had said that her Elekid was different. Scyther looked over at the pokemon who was giving off amazing energy. I looked over to Emma and she gave me a nod this was our chance to beat him and it would take everything we had just to beat him.

"Blazer FLAME CHARGE EXPLOSION!" I screamed and Emma followed, "Elekid maximum discharge VOLT TACKLE!" I looked over to Emma confused.

"My Elekid produces way too much electricity, normal Elekid have to wind up their arms to produce electricity mine doesn't, so when I say maximum discharge that means we are releasing all the electricity stored up." Emma sighed hoping that would cover the explanation.

Blazer stomped the ground once and released his inner flare. The intense dark blue flames totally covered his body making his red eyes the only thing you could see. Elekid screamed out its name and yellow lightning surrounded his body, he screamed again and the yellow lightning was replaced by a cyan blue lightning that doubled the size of the regular lightning. It covered his whole body leaving his yellow glowing eyes piercing the lightning. Blazer gave Elekid a knuckle touch and together they sped off towards their opponent. Scyther looked amazed by the power and grinned widely this was the battle he was waiting for. He knew that if he got hit with those attacks it would be over. He braced for the impact anyway. The two pokemon collided with Scyther and a huge explosion happened instantly. Blazer and Elekid were tossed back out of the explosion, each hardly moving.

"Now's our chance buddy. ELECTRICAL ROCK THROW!" Chase yelled enthusiastically.

"Why did _you_ yell?" Emma and I asked Chase.

"I was in the mood" He replied sadly.

"MAAANNKEEYYY" Chase's pokemon hollered out.

The Mankey released all of the rocks and was now suffering the effects of paralysis from holding the lightning on the rocks. Scyther walked out of the smoke grinned widely and fell unconscious. We looked over to Nelson to see that he had broken the azure flute. Arceus was no longer imprisoned and roared greatly towards Groudon.

"GROOOAAAA!"(I will not lose this easily, I'm taking these humans with me.) Groudon roared angrily.

Arceus POV

Groudon's roar shook the volcano and a tsunami of lava was headed towards the town. Eric took Emma's hands and held her tightly. Chase hugged Nelson with all his might, squeezing the life out of the boy.

"Emma I promise you we will make it out of this situation,for our love is stronger than anything and that will be the foundation of our power and the will to protect." Eric said to Emma sincerely wiping away her tears.

She nodded and they kissed passionately while the lava covered them and the town.

"_Hmmm maybe I was wrong about humans, Groudon you have betrayed me and for that you WILL be punished!"_ I said in a mellow tone.

I gathered up my energy and forced Groudon into a stone tablet. I then looked over at the town and used my powers to reset the damage done to the town. Everything was back in order, I met with a man with the name of Stein and told him not to worry about the young heroes and that they were in no danger and is in a place befitting all those who have my trust. I began my leave and before I left I said.

"_Humans are strange creatures, for the third time I have been able to trust humans again, I will be seeing you again."_

**Authors notes: well I know I'm late on updating this and I'm reeaally sorry. Everyone who entered an OC thanks! They will appear in the next chapter, that will hopefully be uploaded by Sunday. Also remember Eric's and Arceus' last words important in the future. R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys and girls!,

Long time no see, how have you been?

well let's get down to buisness!

I am ending this story! no matter what any of you say!

i know i have been gone for a long time but trust me it was for a good reason. i left because i didn't have any inspiration to write and i lost passion for everything! but i went on a journey and found the reason to write again! I would like to say I'm sorry for all the confusion and i know i left some of you hanging in the dark but i am back now and will answer any and all questions!

I would also like to apologize to those who read and reviewed and submitted oc's for this story... i truly am.

Oh! and before i forget i will answer any messages i didn't answer sorrry for that too!

p.s. I am in the midst of creating a new story one with much more action! comedy! and romance! i will also need a co-author for this story... basically someone who can collaborate ideas and stuff with me! they may need to post chapters occasionally! pm for more details!

bye sincerely Hk ^-^


End file.
